


Danvers Sisters

by cuaviaaceves1



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex knows her sister, Sister talk, ice cream night, kara needs a break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 04:32:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13709895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuaviaaceves1/pseuds/cuaviaaceves1
Summary: Usually, Kara doesn’t take that much time on her round over the city.Supergirl doesn’t need that much time on the air. Kara has a job, work that takes time and dedication, that she loves and that is constantly demanding.But Supergirl was all day giving laps around the city. And Kara hasn’t with her sister in a while. And that’s gotta change. Fast.That’s why Alex finds herself on her way to her little sisters' apartment with 2 bins of ice cream and a cautious smile.Also... you can find the art piece that inspired this here:Link





	Danvers Sisters

Usually, Kara doesn’t take that much time on her round over the city.  
Supergirl doesn’t need that much time on the air. Kara has a job, work that takes time and dedication, that she loves and that is constantly demanding.

But Supergirl was all day giving laps around the city. And Kara hasn’t with her sister in a while. And that’s gotta change. Fast.

That’s why Alex finds herself on her way to her little sisters' apartment with 2 bins of ice cream and a cautious smile.

She decided to knock, instead of using her set of keys. Because at the end of the day, she prefers to let Kara decide if she wants to talk to her or not.

It seems like it, she realizes, as the door opens and Kara sends her a smile as cautious as the one in Alex's lips, if not more.

“Ice cream and a good old Sisters Talk?” Alex pat herself on the back as she saw the slight drop of relaxation on her sister's shoulders.

“Hi.” That was all the answer she got before the door opened completely and the other girl stepped aside to let her in.

Alex knew that for Kara to open up about whatever was bothering it would need a little bit more of work. But this was a good start. 

Once inside the apartment, both sisters moved in silence to arrange everything so they could just relax and eat. Kara went to the kitchen to retrieve a pair of spoons, while Alex opened the bins and set them up on the kitchen island. 

“So… Supergirl has been busy today.” Forward and vague. What Alex knows best. And what usually worked with her sister.

“The city has been busy today.” So this is how it was gonna be.

“And yet, you were more time in the air than in the city.” That stopped Kara. It was very obvious that something was bothering her, even if she herself didn’t know what to do about it. 

“I was… waiting for something to happen.” After that, she just shrugged and returned to the ice cream in her hand. 

“Kara… “ Alex waited for her sister to look at her, “You can tell me anything. Whatever this is about. You know that. Right?” She had seen this before. Every once in a while Kara had this kind of days. Trying to avoid any kind of disaster, even before they happened. “And whatever it is that is worrying you, the best we can do, is wait for it to happen and face it head-on.” After that, Alex felt the intense gaze of her powerful companion. She felt that uneasy energy like if her words were about to change the peace that existed in the city late at night. 

“There are a few rumors that there’s gonna be a series of attacks on some public spaces in the city,” Kara said this with a smaller voice than usual.  
And yes, that sounded worrying. But also quite ambiguous. 

“Attacks?” Alex meditated on the best kind of answer she could give to the situation and the mental health of her sister at the same time. And after a few seconds of raw silence, she started in the best way she knew. “Let's see...What kind of attacks? How many? By who? Is there a target in particular? Or a secret agenda?” All these questions were made with the intention of, first, clarify the situation, and second, give some kind of perspective on things to Kara. But they seemed to freak her out a little bit more. If not a lot.

“I… I don’t know.” Kara shoved her spoon once again into the bin that she had squeezed on her hand and sliced her glasses over her nose towards her forehead so she could cover her eyes with a certain amount of strength.

“Well…” Then Alex put her cold hands for holding her own ice cream over her sister’s own and took it away from her face. “Figuring that out sounds more like a job for Kara Danvers, rising reporter for CatCo than one for Supergirl.” Alex smiled at that and kept going, “ And the moment she gets her job done, then we can do something else about it.” That worked.

“Sounds like a plan!” Kara said way more animated taking again her bin that she had left on the kitchen island while they talked. A smile that dropped immediately while she said with an undignified pout. “I’m out.”

“I’m not giving you any of mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just a scrap.  
> I don't know if I'm gonna end up linking all my drafts up in something... but I'll give it a thought. Care to tell me what you think about that???


End file.
